


Дело о «Волчьей душе»

by WTF BI-2 2021 (WTF_BI_2)



Series: Дозорное AU [1]
Category: Nochnoy Dozor | Watch Series - All Media Types, Rock Music RPF, БИ-2 | BI-2 (Band), Виски - БИ-2 (Music Video), Волки - БИ-2 (Song)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_BI_2/pseuds/WTF%20BI-2%202021
Summary: Задание выглядит простым: поехать в деревню и забрать могущественный артефакт. Однако простым оно кажется только на первый взгляд.
Series: Дозорное AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171508
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Дело о «Волчьей душе»

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с Дозорным циклом С. В. Лукьяненко. Шура и Лева — темные маги, сотрудники Дневного Дозора Москвы.

Работу свою Шура любил, но с множеством оговорок. Вот, например, ситуация, когда отправляют на простенькое дельце, но при этом снаряжают как на полноценную войну, напрягала. Шура смотрел на выданные ему двенадцать амулетов и не знал, как реагировать. С одной стороны, такое сокровище последний раз ему доводилось держать в руках лет пятьдесят назад. С другой — тогда ему досталось так, что восстанавливался он больше года.

— Ну?

Голос Тины — начальницы склада — вывел Шуру из размышлений. Она недовольно постучала пальцем по листу бумаги.

— Распишись за то, что получил оснащение, — сказала она. — Все, что не используешь, вернешь. 

— А есть вероятность, что я все это использую? — уточнил Шура, ставя подпись в накладной.

— Она всегда есть, — пожала плечами Тина. — Иначе тебе не выдали бы амулеты. 

— Тиночка, — Шура улыбнулся как можно обворожительнее. — А тебе Юрий не говорил, зачем так много?

— У меня есть предписание выдать артефакты, я выдаю. Без вопросов.

Ага, прямо так Шура поверил, что Тина не знает, кому, зачем и на какое время выдает артефакты.

— Ну, вы же с Юрием разговариваете, — не сдавался Шура. — Наверняка про работу тоже. Кстати, он же знает, что ни я, ни Левчик не претендуем на его замское кресло?

Тина закатила глаза.

— Слушай, Юра уважает и ценит вас с Левой.

— Но?.. — подбодрил ее Шура.

— Без «но», — закончила Тина. — Забирай свои артефакты, пока я не передумала. И постарайся все их вернуть.

Шура сгреб амулеты и рассовал их по карманам. Дело явно предстояло сложнее, чем его обрисовали в протоколе задания, и вариантов тут было немного. Либо Юрий решил убрать неудобных ему дозорных, хотя чем они с Левчиком могли ему помешать, Шура не представлял. Любо Юрий не хотел привлекать внимание к сложному делу и решил поручить его опытным дозорным, которые точно справятся. Хотелось верить во второй вариант, но и первый Шура со счетов не сбрасывал.

Левчик был в кабинете и изучал детали дела. В одной руке он держал сигарету, в другой папку с бумагами. В пепельнице уже накопилось прилично окурков. Левчик курил, чтобы заглушить голод, и чем сильнее был голод, тем больше он курил. Старая, крепко въевшаяся привычка. Не то чтобы сигареты очень помогали, но когда-то других способов не было, а бросить потом оказалось практически нереально даже для Иного. 

— Все так плохо? — поинтересовался Шура, кивая сначала на папку, а потом на пепельницу.

Левчик пожал плечами. 

— Ну, на первый взгляд довольно простое дело, — сказал он. — А вот если поизучать, начинают закрадываться сомнения.

Шура усмехнулся и вывалил полученные артефакты.

— Это видел? Как будто на войну нас снаряжают. 

— На войну — не на войну, но, как я понимаю, сопротивление нам могут оказать. 

Как Левчик и сказал, задание на первый взгляд казалось простым. Имелось предписание Дневного Дозора о передаче артефакта под названием «Волчья душа» в хранилище Дозора, а далее в европейское бюро Инквизиции. Нынешний хозяин «Души» о решении был осведомлен. Вот только осведомлен — не то же самое, что согласен. При этом жил он в глухой деревне с общиной оборотней. 

Шура еще раз пробежался по документу с заданием. Информации было крайне мало, но чтобы выкосить целую деревню оборотней, хватило бы и одного выданного Шуре артефакта. Либо Юрий перестраховывался, либо знал намного больше. 

— Ладно, — махнул рукой Шура. — На месте разберемся. Держи.

Он протянул Левчику два амулета, подумал, не добавить ли третий, но решил, что ему он пригодится больше. В конце концов, кто из них боевой маг? Левчик не стал возражать, он всегда был равнодушен к артефактам.

***

Кажется, Шура слишком долго жил в Москве и уже отвык от реалий глубинки. То есть он не удивился бы дремучей местности где-нибудь в Сибири, но не в паре часов езды от столицы. Хотя, казалось бы, после Австралии подобные контрасты не должны удивлять.

Они остановились в придорожном кафе и пытались разузнать про деревню Борщи. Картам Шура не доверял, и, как выяснилось, не зря. 

— Не, на обычной машине вы туда не доедете.

Этот мужик им попался часов через пять бдения в кафешке, когда Шура уже собирался сменить дислокацию. Бегло пробежав его мысли, Шура понял, что мужик местный и хорошо разбирается в дорогах. Дальнобойщик или что-то вроде этого. Судя по ауре, говорил он правду.

— А на какой можно? — поинтересовался Шура.

— Разве что на танке, — пожал плечами мужик. — На хорошем внедорожнике — только ждать, когда подсохнет. Дожди всю неделю шпарили. 

Шура вздохнул. Оставаться здесь на неопределенное время ему не хотелось, да и задание явно не было рассчитано на несколько недель. Внедорожник у него, конечно, был хороший, но все же не танк.

— Почему нельзя было нас просто отправить порталом? — проворчал он.

— Потому что ты не умеешь открывать порталы, — пожал плечами Левчик. 

Хорошо ему, он может перекинуться и добираться пешком по любой грязи до места. А Шуре теперь придется разряжать один из артефактов, чтобы переделать машину и подсушить дорогу. 

— Да и что там делать? — продолжил мужик, которого Шура забыл отправить восвояси. — Слышал, там секта какая-то живет. Старообрядцы или типа того. Если только кино о них снимать. 

Шура многозначительно улыбнулся. Со стороны они с Левчиком вполне сошли бы и за журналистов, и за экстравагантных деятелей искусства, снимающих артхаус. 

Немного поразмыслив, Шура все же решил не ставить машину на гусеницы, а просто увеличил колеса. Это помогло, они не застряли посреди леса, но артефакт пришлось разрядить до конца, высушивая дорогу и добавляя мощности мотору. 

На границе леса стоял указатель «Борщи», а в деревянной будке, которая, казалось, осталась здесь с царских времен, сидел грузный вампир. Завидев машину, вампир встрепенулся, выглянул из будки и удивленно взглянул на гостей. 

— Дневной Дозор, — представился Шура. 

Вампир открыл рот и тут же закрыл. То ли он не знал, что сказать, то ли хотел сказать так много, что не сообразил, с чего начать. Шура решил не давать ему времени подумать и сразу перешел к делу.

— Мы ищем Джона.

— Кого? — переспросил вампир.

— Джона… — Шура задумался, вспоминая имя владельца артефакта. — Джона Гранта.

— Не знаю такого, — пожал плечами вампир.

Шуре хотелось выругаться. Если в досье перепутали деревни, кому-то точно не поздоровится. Если это Грант уехал из деревни, не поздоровится Шуре и Леве, потому что придется отправляться на поиски и дело затянется на неопределенный срок.

— Здесь он, — подал голос Левчик. — Я перепроверял данные. 

— Ну, тогда вам к старосте, — ответил вампир. — То есть к председателю. Тьфу ты. К главе поселка. 

Шура прищурился. Сколько лет этому вампиру, что он путается в должностях? Оказалось немало, но был он вполне обычным рядовым вампиром, до высшего еще пить и пить кровушку. 

Шура вырулил к поселку. Уточнять, где живет староста, он не стал. Во-первых, и так понятно, что в самом центре. Во-вторых, все население деревни составляли Темные Иные, и местный глава наверняка почувствует двух неслабых магов. 

Деревня словно застыла во времени. Маленькие деревянные домики вдоль проселочной дороги. Такая деревенька могла существовать и в царской России, и в Советском Союзе, и наверняка подобные существовали до сих пор по всей стране. Жители выглядывали из домов, кое-кто выходил на улицу, провожали машину настороженными взглядами. 

У дома старосты их ждали. Здесь собралась не толпа, но с десяток Темных. Шура заглушил мотор, вышел из машины, демонстративно размял руки. Отразить атаку он был готов в любой момент, но, похоже, нападать на него не собирались. Смотрели враждебно, но не более того. Местные окружили мужика, по-другому и не скажешь. Типичный русский мужик — рослый, плечистый, бородатый, с суровым взглядом и в расшитой рубахе.

— Это он, — негромко сказал Левчик.

Шура и так это понял. Мужик был единственным магом среди оборотней.

— Господин Джон Грант? — на всякий случай уточнил Шура. 

— Меня тут Иваном кличут, — басовито отозвался мужик. — Можно Иван Иваныч. А господ здесь нет, все простые люди.

Шура хотел пошутить насчет того, что нет здесь как раз людей — сплошная нежить, но сдержался. Провоцировать конфликт самому не стоило. Он достал из кармана бумагу и протянул Джону-Ивану. Тот тяжело вздохнул, похоже, знал, что в ней.

— Дневной Дозор Москвы, — на всякий случай представился Шура. — Прибыли по поручению европейского бюро Инквизиции, забрать артефакт и доставить его в хранилище Дозора.

— Да знаю я, — проворчал Джон. — Бумажку свою можете мне не совать. Мне ваш начальник предельно доходчиво объяснил, что будет, если начну артачиться. 

— Ну? 

Шура протянул руку, ожидая передачи артефакта. Он и не думал, что все получится быстро, но попробовать стоило. Какое-то время Джон, насупившись, молчал, а потом вдруг сказал:

— Негоже это — гостей на морозе держать.

— Какой мороз? — возмутился Шура. — На дворе лето. Просто отдай артефакт, и мы поедем. 

— Не гостеприимно это, — Джон его словно не слышал. — Не по-русски. Проходите, гости дорогие! Угощайтесь, чем бог послал. Хлеб-соль, борщец с мяском.

Шуру это начинало нервировать. Еще чуть-чуть — и он пошлет в него заклинание повиновения, и пусть потом хоть сотню жалоб напишет. Левчик, до этого стоявший в стороне и ожидавший развязки, шумно вдохнул воздух.

— А я бы пожрал, — сказал он. — Пахнет вкусно.

Джон расплылся в улыбке и махнул рукой, указывая путь к его дому.

— Человечиной, что ли? — пробурчал Шура. — Наверняка ж они лицензии получают.

— Нет, чем-то диким. Лосем, кажется. Давно такого не пробовал.

Шура не стал лишать Левчика возможности поесть дикого мяса, в городе такая выпадала редко, а за город они выбирались нечасто. 

— Вы не смотрите, что не прибрано, — говорил меж тем Джон. — Все сам, все сам. Хозяйку бы в дом, да не сложилось. Присаживайтесь, не стесняйтесь. Может, по рюмашке? Местные-то не особо уважают это дело. Стасик так вообще…

Он скрылся в соседней комнате, продолжая что-то бормотать. 

— Какой-то он подозрительный, — заметил Шура. — Слишком суетится.

— Мы все выясним, — заверил его Левчик. — Только пожрем сначала. Не убежит же этот артефакт.

В доме все было в лучших русских традициях. Лоскутный коврик у порога, деревянная мебель, иконы на стенах. Правда, имелось и электричество, под потолком горела тусклая лампочка. Джон застелил стол скатертью и принялся собирать угощение. Сначала он вынес настоящий глиняный горшок, в котором еще бурлил наваристый борщ. Из горшка торчала кость. Шура глянул на варево сквозь Сумрак, но ничего подозрительного не обнаружил. У Левчика же заблестели глаза. Шура махнул рукой и придвинул горшок к нему. 

Тем временем на столе появились миски с солеными огурцами, салом, сметаной и черным хлебом. Джон сел за стол и выставил бутылку; вопреки ожиданиям, это оказался виски.

— Дорогие гости, отведайте, чем богаты, — начал Джон. В его речи прорезался акцент. — Все свое, родное, натуральное. А это память о моей родине, я хоть и живу на русской земле много лет, люблю ее безмерно, но и о своей нет-нет да вспомню. 

Он наполнил три граненых стакана почти до краев. Так обычно пьют самогон, да и льда явно не хватало, но Шура не стал делать замечание. Он взял в руки стакан и чокнулся с Джоном. Левчик выпивку проигнорировал, с упоением поглощая борщ. Джон выпил залпом, зажмурился, занюхал рукавом и тут же закусил свежим луком. Шура хоть и был русским, но подобному обращению с отличным выдержанным виски мысленно возмутился. Он уже поднес стакан ко рту, но замер и вместо глотка спросил:

— Так где артефакт?

Следом он ударил в Джона заклинанием правды.

— Сбежал, — сказал Джон, затем замер, осознавая, что только что произошло, и с обидой посмотрел на Шуру. — Я жалобу подам.

— После того как ответишь по моей жалобе, — ответил Шура. — Что значит сбежал? Его украли? 

— Я его отпустил, и он ушел.

— Он что, живой? — не понял Шура.

— А живой ли сумеречный мох? — философски спросил Джон. — А если и живой, есть ли у него разум? Сжигая его, не убиваешь ли ты живое, разумное существо?

— Да плевать мне! — разозлился Шура. — Я и обычных мыслящих существ вполне себе убивал! Людей, Иных, что Светлых, что Темных, оборотней и прочую мелочь. Что с артефактом, говори ясно.

По ауре Джона Шура понял, что ясно он говорить не хочет. Прежде, чем Джон начал юлить, Шура огрел его еще одним заклинанием правды. Джон замер, его глаза остекленели, он стал говорить медленно, монотонно:

— Артефакт есть средоточие магии. Он настолько древний и могущественный, что за многие века сила в нем переродилась, а сам артефакт получил сознание. Душу. Использовать артефакт — значит убить его. Запереть в схроне Инквизиции — что отправить на вечное заточение в темнице. Я выпустил душу волка, и теперь он свободен.

— Проще говоря, артефакт — не артефакт, а скорее Сумеречная тварь? — подытожил Шура.

Джон кивнул.

— И ты отпустил ее гулять по местному лесу?

Джон снова кивнул, потом вздрогнул и потряс головой. С обидой глянув на Шуру, он налил себе еще виски и выпил. Шура последовал его примеру. Услышанное надо было переварить.

— А ты говорил, не сбежит, — укоризненно обратился он к Левчику.

Тот грыз кость так, что по подбородку стекал жир. Облизнувшись, он промокнул подбородок скатертью и пожал плечами. 

— Сбежал — значит, поймаем. Разве от меня кто-нибудь когда-нибудь уходил?

Он сдавил челюсти на кости, и та с хрустом раскололась. Джон смотрел на них с ужасом и отвращением. Шура пододвинул к себе стакан, плеснул виски на два пальца и наколдовал лед. Так-то лучше.

***

Артефакт «Волчья душа», лишенный этой самой души, выглядел как обычая серебреная подвеска — звезда с множеством лучей на массивной цепочке. Шура надел ее на шею, пригодится, когда он будет возвращать душу на место.

Шура рассматривал выданные ему артефакты и с предвкушением развешивал их на себя. Сражаться он любил, правда, предпочитал задать жару Светлым, но и поймать сумеречную тварь тоже не откажется. Тем более это было что-то новенькое.

Джон сидел насупившись и глушил виски. Мешать он явно не собирался, но и помогать — тоже. Шура махнул на него рукой. 

На улице стемнело, что ж, ночь — время Темных, хоть дозорные привыкли работать днем. Пока они шли к краю деревни, местные провожали их недобрыми взглядами. Глаза поблескивали в темноте. Шура подвесил на пальцы «Волчью ягоду» — болезненное, но не смертельное заклинание против оборотней. Однако нападать на них не спешили, хоть Шура и чувствовал, что кое-кому из местных очень хочется. 

Они остановились у изгороди — низкого заборчика, наполовину утопавшего в траве, наполовину заросшего мхом. Левчик с хрустом размял шею, а потом прыгнул. За спиной послышались вскрики. Шура не стал оглядываться, но отлично представлял, как местные оборотни попрятались по домам и заперли за собой двери. Левчик перекинулся мгновенно. Пара секунд — и на поляне стоял огромный бурый медведь. Темный маг-перевертыш мог легко раскидать половину этой деревни, не потратив много сил. А уж в паре с боевым магом, обвешанным артефактами… Шура усмехнулся. Местные точно не станут им мешать. 

Шура прошел через забор сквозь Сумрак.

— Чуешь его? 

Левчик помотал головой. Неудивительно. Если это существо не живое, а некое порождение Сумрака, запаха у него может и не быть. Один из выданных Шуре артефактов был мощным поисковым заклинанием. Еще один — ловушкой. Похоже, Юрий все-таки знал, с чем им придется столкнуться. Шура повернул камень на кольце, одновременно сжал пустую звезду на груди. Из кольца вырвались нити света и разлетелись в разные стороны, пронизывая лес. Какое-то время Шура стоял, словно паук в центре паутины, а потом одни нити стали пропадать, а другие, наоборот, утолщаться и пульсировать. В конце концов, осталось всего несколько нитей.

Левчик сорвался с места и ринулся в чащу. Они работали вместе очень давно, но каждый раз Шура удивлялся, как такой огромный зверь может быть таким грациозным. Левчик не бежал, он словно парил над землей, едва касаясь лапами травы. Угнаться за ним в обычном состоянии было почти нереально, и Шура шагнул в Сумрак. 

Краски померкли, лес пропал, остались лишь яркие нити заклинания и нечто, мелькавшее впереди. Шура поспешил туда. С сумеречными тварями ему не доводилось иметь дело, а значит, нужно действовать быстро и предельно осторожно. Ближе к цели нити заклинания сходились в одну и фокусировались, словно луч прожектора, на существе.

В Сумраке тварь напоминала бесплотного волка — серого, полупрозрачного, словно сплетенного из тумана. Волк метался, пытаясь отделаться от поискового заклинания, но луч все равно его находил. Заметив Шуру, волк замер и оскалил клыки, призрачная шерсть на загривке вздыбилась. Шура помедлил. Где же Левчик? Он должен был добраться до твари раньше. Оглядеться Шура не успел, волк кинулся на него, разинув пасть. Шура отклонился и ударил по нему тройным лезвием — простым, но действенным заклинанием. Лезвие прошло сквозь волка, не причинив ему вреда. 

Шура сжал в руке один из полученных артефактов — яркий шар, в котором переливалась сила. «Черное солнце» было мощным заклинанием, способным убить Иного, развеять высшего вампира и умертвить самого сильного оборотня. Вот только как оно подействует на сумеречную тварь? Может, придаст ей силы? Шура выставил руку с «Черным солнцем», показывая ее волку, а другой рукой незаметно взялся за ловушку. Нужно ударить быстро, пока волк не заметил.

Голова внезапно закружилась, и в следующий миг Шура оказался вне Сумрака. Левчик, уже в человеческом облике, держал его за руку, не давая активировать ловушку.

— Подожди, — негромко сказал он. — Я хочу посмотреть.

— Поймаем, тогда и посмотришь, — проворчал Шура, но руку с артефакта убрал.

Левчик медленно подходил к волку. Тот поначалу оскалил клыки, но потом успокоился, припал к траве и с опаской смотрел на Левчика. В этот момент стоило бы применить заклинание и поймать тварь, но если Левчик хочет рассмотреть существо или пообщаться с нею, Шура не станет мешать. Он только будет держать заклинание наготове, чтобы в крайнем случае успеть отразить атаку.

Левчик медленно начал перекидываться. Он неестественно изогнулся, увеличился в размерах, стал покрываться шерстью. Волк вжался в траву и тихонько поскуливал; кажется, он был напуган, но при этом сбежать не стремился. Левчик осторожно подошел к нему, лег напротив и замер. Складывалось ощущение, что они общаются без слов. Шура отправил мысленный вопрос, но ответа не получил. Тогда он подошел ближе и легонько пнул Левчика в мохнатый зад. Волк встрепенулся и оскалился. Левчик раздраженно рыкнул, но рыкнул явно на Шуру, а не на волка. 

— Мы будем заниматься делом? — осторожно спросил Шура. 

Левчик перекинулся и уселся на траве, а волк подполз к нему, положил голову на колени и прикрыл глаза. Левчик почесал его за ухом. 

— Его нельзя убивать, — заявил он.

Шура возмущенно фыркнул.

— И не надо, просто вернем его обратно.

Волк поднял на него взгляд и зарычал. 

— Это равносильно смерти, — покачал головой Левчик. — Он живой. Да, не совсем обычное существо, но живое. С сознанием, эмоциями, привязанностями. 

— С каких пор тебе не все равно?

— Вот с этой минуты.

Шура закатил глаза. Если Левчик что-то решил, переубедить его невозможно. И Шура будет с ним в самой безвыходной ситуации. Он обреченно вздохнул и опустился рядом. 

— Ты понимаешь, что у нас предписание Инквизиции вернуть артефакт, — начал он, скорее чтобы обрисовать ситуацию, нежели убедить Левчика. — Инквизиция — это не босс и тем более не Юрий. Ее будет очень трудно переубедить. 

— Знаю, — ответил Левчик. — И я уже думаю, как это сделать.

Шура вздохнул.

— Вот Юрка зараза, все-таки подставить нас решил. 

— А не надо было с его женой флиртовать.

— Во-первых, я не флиртовал, — возмутился Шура. — Во-вторых, даже если и флиртовал, то чисто по-дружески. А в-третьих… Ну он дурак совсем, если Тинку ко мне ревнует. Вот не хотел я с ним ссориться, но теперь точно выживу с замского кресла.

Левчик не ответил, он чесал волка за ухом.

***

В городе Джон смотрелся странно, хотя «странно» для офиса Дневного Дозора вообще неприменимое понятие. Однако мужик в русской народной одежде выделялся даже среди магов, обвешанных амулетами, не говоря уже о простых офисных работниках. Джон держался на удивление спокойно, не обращая внимания на прогресс вокруг. Как сам он рассказывал, в деревне он провел безвылазно больше ста лет и с тем, что творится в современном мире, был знаком весьма поверхностно.

Они поднялись на этаж Дозора. Волк, неотрывно следовавший за Левчиком, немного изменил внешность и теперь походил скорее на большого пса. Пустой амулет «Волчья душа» висел на груди у Левчика. 

На решепшене дежурила Лизка.

— Какие люди! — рассмеялась она, увидев вошедших. — Юрий вас третий день пытается разыскать — и безуспешно. Еще чуть-чуть — и молнии метать начнет.

— Можешь передать Юрию, что, если он хотел быстрого результата, не надо было нас отправлять в глухомань без дорог, телефонной линии и интернета, — огрызнулся Шура.

— Вот сам ему и скажи, — ответила Лизка. — Он у себя, развлекает Инквизиторов, которые вас ждут.

— Лизонька, — Шура наклонился к ней ближе и обворожительно улыбнулся. — А босс у себя?

— Босса нет со вчерашнего дня.

— А где он?

— Не поверишь, он мне не отчитывается.

Вот это было плохо. Если босса нет, а за него Юрий, все может пойти наперекосяк, вплоть до драки. Шура, конечно, любил подраться, но не со вторым человеком в Дозоре и уж точно не с Инквизиторами. 

— А ты не могла бы ему передать, что у нас тут очень важный вопрос? — сказал Шура.

— Даже не знаю, — протянула Лизка. — Где-то у меня был его контакт на случай экстренной ситуации, но не уверена, что смогу его найти. Да и экстренная ли у нас ситуация?

— Очень, — заверил ее Шура.

— Тогда мне нужен стимул.

Она провела пальцем по его руке. Шура был уверен, что интересовал ее не он сам, а перстень с интересным заклинанием. За спиной кашлянул Левчик, и Шура не стал раздумывать. Снял перстень и протянул Лизке.

— Зайди потом ко мне в кабинет. У меня было кое-что ненужное, что может тебе понравится. Если я, конечно, буду еще тут работать. 

Лизка быстро сцапала перстень.

— Будем надеяться на лучшее, — заверила она. — Но к Юрию все равно идите. Он велел вас сразу к нему направить, как появитесь.

Шура кивнул. По-хорошему следовало сначала сдать выданный артефакты и уже потом явиться на ковер к начальству, но раз уж их так сильно ждут, можно и пренебречь этим правилом. 

Стучать не стали. Если их приближение и не почувствовали, что маловероятно, то Лизка наверняка успела доложить. Шура толкнул дверь и вошел в кабинет Юрия. Тот сидел за столом и что-то напряженно изучал в ноутбуке. Справа от него на диване застыли двое неприметных мужчин — Инквизиторы. 

— Наконец-то, — проворчал Юрий и замер, удивленно глядя на вошедших. — Это еще что такое? Вы должны были привезти артефакт.

— Ну, технически мы его и привезли, — ответил Шура. — Правда, не совсем целиком, но об этом в задании и не говорилось. 

Юрий явно собирался что-то сказать, но Джон ему не дал. Он отодвинул Шуру плечом, вышел вперед и низко поклонился. Шура не стал ему мешать, шагнул назад, уступая место.

— Доброго здравия, люди русские и люди нерусские.

Он сделал еще поклон в сторону Инквизиторов. Те не отреагировали, но смотрели с интересом. Кажется, Джон знал кого-то из них, а может быть, даже обоих.

— Случилось так, что много веков назад я стал хозяином амулета, — начал Джон. — Шли годы, сила копилась и начала обретать разум, мысли, чувства. Сумеречная жизнь зародилась в амулете. Небывалая мощь таилась в нем. Я чувствовал это и то, что жизнь тянется на волю. 

Насчет мощи Шура бы умолчал. Инквизиторы встрепенулись. 

— Мы знаем об этом, — сказал один. — Потому было принято решение поместить артефакт в безопасное место.

— Это ж словно запереть новорожденного в клетке! — возмутился Джон.

— Он хочет сказать, что запереть невинное живое существо было бы негуманно, — вмешался Шура. — И что у нас есть альтернативное решение.

Один из Инквизиторов поморщился, другой остался невозмутим.

— Я как хозяин амулета не хочу отдавать его в схрон Инквизиции. 

— Кажется, это решенный вопрос, — начал Юрий, но один из Инквизиторов поднял руку, и Юрий заткнулся.

— Я хочу подарить амулет и ту жизнь, что в нем зародилась, сему достойному магу.

Джон развернулся и указал на Левчика. Волк, который улегся у его ног, завилял хвостом. Повисла тишина. Юрий явно не знал, как на подобное реагировать, а Инквизиторы раздумывали. Они не ответили отказом сразу, а это был хороший знак. Шура решил добить ситуацию.

— Перефразирую. Артефакт породил некое мощное существо — сумеречную тварь. Оставлять ее на воле нельзя, есть опасность. Не знаю, какая именно, но очевидно есть. Запирать же ее обратно в артефакте, во-первых, неэтично, во-вторых, также потенциально опасно. Мы не знаем, как тварь отреагирует на попытку засунуть ее обратно. Собственно, поэтому мы решили не рисковать и привели ее, так сказать, живьем. Как вы видите, тварь хорошо контактирует с Левчиком. Она послушная и неопасная. Наше предложение — оставить ее в таком виде под надзором опытного мага-перевертыша и в распоряжении Дневного Дозора Москвы.

Инквизиторы продолжали молчать, наверное, обсуждали вопрос друг с другом мысленно.

— Мне кажется, это нарушит баланс сил между Дозорами, — заметил Юрий. 

— Мы можем уступить пару вмешательств ради такого дела, — ответил Шура.

— Вы согласны? — один из Инквизиторов обратился к Юрию. 

Тот явно занервничал.

— Я такие вопросы не решаю. Нужно дождаться Завулона, а он сейчас не в офисе. Мы можем решить вопрос через неделю?

— Можем, — кивнул Инквизитор. — Но до этого момента артефакт и сумеречная тварь будут находиться в схроне Инквизиции.

Волк у ног Левчика оскалил клыки. Левчик шагнул вперед, закрывая его собой. Он не особо изменился в лице, но Шура понял: за волка он будет драться. Инквизиторы разом поднялись с дивана. Шура активировал артефакты и накинул на пальцы боевые заклинания. Внезапно между ним и Инквизиторами возник Темный портал, и из него вышел Завулон. Он оглядел присутствующих и меланхолично спросил: 

— Что за неотложное дело? 

Однако ответа он ждать не стал. Шура почувствовал, как в его мысли проникает чужое сознание. В глазах потемнело, к горлу подкатил ком. Все длилось несколько секунд, но лучше бы Шура сразился с Инквизиторами.

— Дневной Дозор принимает все условия, — быстро сказал Завулон и снова исчез в портале.

Инквизиторы опустили руки. 

— В таком случае сумеречная тварь переходит под ответственность Дневного Дозора Москвы, — сказал один из них.

Инквизиторы покинули кабинет.. Шуру не отпускало ощущение, что он нажил себе серьезного врага в лице Юрия, так недовольно тот смотрел, да и у Завулона остался в долгу. Он глянул на Левчика, тот чесал волка за ухом. «Плевать, — подумал Шура. — Оно того стоило».

***

Шура вошел в кабинет и бросил папку на стол.

— У нас новое дело.

— Вчера же с задания вернулись, — удивился Левчик.

Шура красноречиво указал на волка. За пару недель тот окончательно превратился в пса, абсолютно черного пса. Маленький комок Тьмы. Волк смерил Шуру презрительным взглядом и снова подставился под руки Левчика. Тот почесал его за ухом и пожал плечами.

— Ну, в конце концов, это наша работа.

Шура сел за стол и открыл папку.

— Пропала ведьма. Есть подозрения, что ее похитила светлая секта…


End file.
